


31 December 2040

by dracoluv



Series: Dated Drarry Drabbles [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoluv/pseuds/dracoluv
Summary: Finally, it is Harry and Draco's time to witness their youngest and only daughter get married.





	

**These last few have been short, I realize. Just know that the next one is going to longer, more complicated, and may or may not make you cry. It's going to be the very last installment for this collection. I'm not sure when I will post it, but know I'm working on it!**

**____________________________________________________________**

 

In all the messes of weddings and grandchildren and general happiness that Draco and Harry were able to experience in their lifetimes, one of the sweetest was their only daughter’s wedding.

Lily Narcissa Malfoy married Marissa Zabini in December of 2040.

In fact, they were married on the very last day of the year so that “every year from then on could be theirs to share.” They gave vows that never seemed to end. They stared into each other’s eyes, and the rest of the world melted away.

Draco held Harry’s hand tightly and knew that his daughter would be loved without them. He took her to the floor to dance, and knew that he’d never have to rescue her again. He watched her cut her cake and knew, just knew, that she would be alright without him someday. As long as Lily had Marissa, she’d be okay.

Harry was too involved in playing with Aquaria or little Draco and Harry junior to see how safe his daughter was. He was too wrapped-up in conversation with little Remus to see Lily become a woman. He was too in love with Draco to see Marissa’s dedication.

But Draco saw it all. He’d tell Harry later...but for now, he kept his daughter’s happiness hers and his and Marissa’s and felt like he was in a privileged circle.

After all, there was nothing better than seeing your child has true love in their life.


End file.
